Sinners
by vampireskokoro
Summary: “If it’s a sin, then let it be,” Edward whispered over Al’s lips. “We’re already damned as it is.”


New to the race of the night, his senses seemed more vibrant than ever before. His eyesight was sharper, his grey-brown eyes now able to see everything at night as if it were day. It was a world of black and white, the night, save for the many places where the humans attempted to light the darkness. The street lights seemed bright, illuminating further than before, and yet at the same time they seemed duller, for he was able to look into their bright bulbs with out them blinding him.

His sense of smell was thousands of times stronger. He could smell the cacophony of scents that wafted from the crowded town, from the sewer water flowing beneath the streets, to the sweet scents of candy in the hands of eager children (whose blood smelled just as sweet). And he could smell the glorious aroma of the one who had brought him into the world of the night. The golden one, who had been one of this race for several months before him.

His ears were assaulted by the sounds of laughing, crying, and talking from the creatures that were prey. The happy little fools who had no idea two predators lurked just outside of the light. Music pulsed from several bars along with the pounding of several hundred footsteps and crashes from dropped glasses. And he could hear the gentle breathing of his fellow hunter, the rushed pulse that only their kind possessed.

"Are you ready?" That wonderful voice he had loved so much before sounded even more beautiful to him now. He looked up into the golden eyes that were looking down on him.

"Yes," Alphonse said.

.:.

Edward watched his brother's anxious shifting. Al's pulse constantly rose and fell as their prey continued to walk around them. He resisted the urge to smirk (no, that was something a certain bastard did) and put his hand on Al's shoulder. "Calm down," he said as Al jumped.

"Sorry," Al mumbled. He leaned back, trying to assume the same calm pose that Ed was. But Edward could still hear the frantic beating of his brother's heart. The younger Elric would have to learn patience if he ever hoped to catch his prey. And he would, Edward knew. They had all the time in the world.

"It'll work better this time," Edward whispered gently to his brother. "I'll keep watch this time." Al looked at his brother and nodded, his face impassive. Edward knew his brother appreciated it though.

Al's first feeding… it hadn't gone well. Edward should have realized that Al was too young (for a vampire) to know what to do on his own. But Ed himself was young, only older than Al by a year (both as a human and now as one of the night), and he had gone too long without feeding to help his brother adjust. So Edward had captured his own along with one for his brother. He had told Alphonse how to keep the focus of the weaker humans, how to seduce them into a trance. It was a simple thing to do but it was always hardest for the new ones, especially when the thirst was burning and new senses begged to be used. Al was always a little… scatterbrained. He had done better than Ed had (the stupid bastard vampire that had taught Ed had laughed as Ed struggled to keep hold) but… Edward should have let his brother go first, told him where to bite, instead of lunging his own fangs into his human's neck. The young woman had gasped and gone limp as Edward ravaged the fragile layer of skin and muscles the separated him from the life-sustaining blood beneath. He had looked up once to see Al leaning over the human Ed had lured for him… and when Ed had finished his feeding, he had wondered what Al was doing to take so long. And then he saw that Al was feeding, hadn't sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh. He was staring into the terrified eyes of the human, who had broken from her trance.

Edward should have realized his brother was too soft for this life. He had just wanted… hell, he didn't know what he wanted. Being a selfish ass, he had transformed his little brother and was now responsible for the young vampire. At least the bastard that had transformed him had sense enough to wait a couple decades after his transformation before changing someone. Edward was a child of the vampire world, he shouldn't have even thought of trying this. And was it really so surprising that the bastard had freaking _left_ to avoid having to care for more than one vampire?

"Are those good?" Alphonse asked, breaking his brother's thoughts. Edward blinked and looked at the group of humans Al was pointing at.

The group was young, about their own age (as humans) and from the smell of them, fully ready for a late-night party. Edward was impressed; Al seemed to have good taste.

"They'll do nicely," Edward purred, licking his canines as they extended in anticipation. "Would you like to help this time?"

Al shook his head, looking nervously from his brother to the humans. "I'll watch again."

Edward nodded, cursing himself to the deeper pits of hell for screwing up his brother's first feed like he had. Al might depend on him forever if he was too afraid to take a human. He ruffled his brother's hair and subtly melted into the group of prey.

.:.

Alphonse watched as his brother slowly led the human towards him. The girl seemed confused but Edward knew what he was doing. More than Al did at least; he doubted he could get a reluctant human to follow him into a dark alley like that. His fingers twitched and his teeth ached as his body sang for blood.

"I want you to meet someone." Edward's voice was smooth as he stepped to the side of Al. Alphonse tensed, ready to take hold of the human's mind. This was one of the tricky parts, transferring power without that human balking. "This is Alphonse. Look at his pretty eyes. He's waiting for you." The human turned her head, blinking dully at him. Al concentrated, his eyes locking with hers and not letting go.

"Encourage her, it helps," Edward murmured in his ear.

"D-don't be afraid," Al said uncertainly. Seduction was not his strong point; he had learned that a long time ago (and received a decent black eye form the blond-haired girl he had tried it on). "I just want to be your friend." I just want your blood so damn much! Al smiled in what he hoped was an alluring fashion. Edward didn't have to snicker at his attempt, though! He focused harder on the girl. "C-come here, please. I… I want to show you something." The girl did as she was asked, stepping closer until she was almost walking through Al. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, like he had seen Ed do the first time, and breathed in the heady scent of the human. Her perfume was a sharp accent to the warm smell of her blood and flesh. Her heartbeat was calm as he held her eyes.

"That's right, now see the artery?" Edward pointed to the thick blue vein on the girl's neck. "Bite there."

Al opened his mouth, his fully extended fangs stinging in the cool night air. He slowly brought them to the girl's flesh and began to press down. The girl gasped as his eyes left hers and the sharp teeth began to pierce her neck.

And Al let her go, shaking his head, his eyes closed tight. He pushed the girl away from him and hugged himself, feeling scared and disgusted. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't want to hurt her, even though he didn't know her. But he needed her blood, needed all of it to keep going.

Edward's exasperated sigh made him feel worse. His brother had done a lot to help him out. Al wished he could be better at this, just so he didn't have to disappoint his brother. Al felt his back hit the nearby brick wall and he collapsed to the dirty ground, ignoring whatever slimy thing his rump was now squishing. He was a failure and that girl was probably now running off to scream the news of two molesters of their description to the police. But wait… there was no screaming or sounds of fleeing footsteps… Al looked up and wished he hadn't.

Edward was gazing down at him, the girl's blood dripping from his mouth. His brother's gold eyes were cold and Al flinched as Ed kneeled down in front of him and lifted his hand as if to strike him. But the harsh blow he expected didn't fall. Instead, Al's eyes opened in surprise as Ed pulled his face closer to his own.

"It's ok," Edward said softly, his eyes warming. "Don't be afraid." The same thing Al had told the girl…

Al's eyes widened as Edward's mouth descended on his own. The kiss was gentle, Edward simply brushing his tongue along Al's lower lip as he drew away. Al blinked at him, absentmindedly licking his lip and tasting the drops of blood left behind.

It was Ed's turn to be surprised as Alphonse pulled him back. Al licked his brother's mouth sloppily, his body thinking more than his mind as it tried to get the blood it desperately needed. Edward's hand, still on Al's face, gently kept Al from just lunging onto his brother and tearing at his mouth.

"Easy, Al," Edward said. Alphonse took advantage of the moment to slide his tongue into Ed's mouth, tasting the blood… and his brother.

Al's mind caught up with his body and he pushed Ed away as harshly as he had the girl. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at Edward. God, that had tasted good, but… "Ed, what was that for?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What was what?"

"That… that kiss, Al stammered. "W-we can't do that."

"I think we just did." Ed seemed amused at Al's reaction.

"But… but you're my brother!" Al almost yelped as Edward kissed him again.

"If it's a sin, then let it be," Edward whispered over Al's lips. "We're already damned as it is."

"Stop," Al said but his plea was halfhearted. Edward smiled and pulled his shirt away from his neck. "What are you doing?" Al asked, startled.

"You need to feed," Ed said simply. "The human's blood is still fresh. This should work."

"I don't want to hurt you," Al said. His eyes traced along the veins under his brother's skin. The blood was tempting and Al really wanted it but this was Edward, his brother, and if he didn't want to hurt some stranger, he definitely wasn't about to suck the life out of his brother.

"You won't," Edward promised, wrapping an arm around Al's waist and pulling him close. "We're different from human's. We heal faster."

Al turned his head away from the beautiful flesh of his brother's neck, his blood-lusting body wishing otherwise. "I don't—"

"Just drink," Edward purred in his ear, stroking a slender finger behind Al's ear. Al gave a shiver…

And plunged his fangs into Ed's exposed neck.

He heard Edward hiss as he began to take in his brother's blood. The taste was unbelievable as the mixed human and vampire blood flowed over his tongue. Al pulled Edward closer to him, shaking with excitement and fear. He knew he could hurt his brother and wasn't trying to take all that he could. He felt Ed's hands rubbing his back and tangling in his short, light brown hair. Al drew back, fearing he had hurt him. Ed's arms forced him to stay where he was, the hand in his hair pressing his face back to the torn skin. "Keep going," Ed whispered, "You're not hurting me."

.:.

Edward leaned against the wall, holding his little brother close in his lap. He shivered as Al's tongue slid over the sensitive bite mark on his neck, the wound already healing. His brother seemed content with the blood he had taken, even though Ed knew it shouldn't be enough, not for so young a vampire.

"You sure you got enough?" Edward asked, trailing his hand down Al's arm. Al nodded, entwining his hand with Ed's. He snuggled closer to Ed, like a kitten, Edward thought with a smile.

"Well, isn't this sweet," a horribly familiar voice interrupted. Ed looked up to see that bastard of a vampire, grinning down at them, his stupid slanty, black eyes shining dangerously.

"What do you want?" Edward growled, getting to his feet and pulling Al up with him. He placed his little brother behind him, making sure he wasn't too close to the black-haired scum in front of them. Al kept a hold of his hand and Ed sensed Al was worried by the way he was acting. Edward glared at the older vampire, the one who had changed him. "Go away."

"Calm down, Edward," the man said with a chuckle. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Brother, who is that?" Al asked. Ed felt how tense Al was, ready to attack or flee from the unknown vampire. Ed knew he should probably calm down, at least so his brother didn't get over stressed, but this bastard had really pissed him off when he had turned his back on Ed just for making his brother a vampire.

"He says his name is Mustang," Edward told his brother, his golden eyes glaring daggers at the dark vampire. "He's the one who transformed me."

.:.

Al sat in the back seat of Mustang's sleek black car, his forehead leaned against the window as he listened to Ed grumbling beside him. He grinned at the few words that made sense strung together, such as "kidnapping asshole" and "total the car when I get the chance". Al glanced at his brother, who was pretty much sulking, and then at the dark haired vampire that was driving the car. He wondered just who exactly the man was, what he meant to Edward and why he'd chosen to turn him into a vampire. Ed had given no further explanation of who exactly this Mustang character was and before Al could ask, he found himself being dragged along by the man, towards the dark car nearby. Al had tried to struggle but Mustang _was_ older, so of course he proved to be stronger.

Edward had all-but-ripped Mustang's arm off as Al was shoved into the back seat. The biting and clawing had done nothing to faze the man, despite the blood running down his arm, staining the white long-sleeved shirt he wore. Al had moved out of the way just as a cussing Ed had been tossed in after him.

"This was one of my best shirts, Edward," Mustang complained, his eyes on his ruined shirt instead of on the road.

"Not like you can't by a hundred new ones," Edward retorted. "What with all the strip-clubs you own," he added under his breath.

"They're not strip clubs, Edward, they're bars, and I don't own them, I manage their finances." Mustang diverted his eyes from his sleeve just in time to stop at a glowing red light.

"Yeah, by hiring their strippers," Ed whispered to Al, who bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

"You haven't learned I can hear every word you say, have you?" Mustang asked, looking back at them through the rear-view mirror. Al felt a chill go down his spine as the black eyes turned on him. "So you're Alphonse."

"Y-yes," Al said, looking away from the mirror.

"How's Edward been treating you?" Mustang's eyes returned to the road. "Not letting you feed enough, I can tell." Al shifted uncomfortably, knowing his increased heart rate was faster than either Edward's or Mustang's because he was thirsty.

"I'm fine," Alphonse said, seeing Ed's worried look.

"I told you, you should have waited until _you_ were older if you wanted to change him." Mustang gave Ed a reproving glare.

"I knew what I was doing," Edward mumbled, crossing his arms and frowning as he looked out the window.

"Sure you did," Mustang chuckled. "I saw that first hunting expedition of yours. You managed to screw that up nicely."

"So you're stalking us now?" Edward growled. Alphonse flinched as, with lightning speed, Mustang twisted around in the driver's seat and grabbed Edward's jaw.

"Of course I'm following you," Mustang said, his voice icy. "I wasn't ready for you to leave me like that."

"Yor deh one who fugging lef me," Edward mumbled, his words distorted by the firm hand that held his face. Al wanted to help, to rip Mustang's hand away from his brother's face, but he knew his struggles would make no difference; he'd probably wind up getting Ed hurt if Mustang was surprised and gripped Edward's face too hard.

"You chose _him_." Mustang's voice became more dangerous each word he uttered. "You could have had just me and then you decide you want your little _brother_"— he spat the word—"more than me."

"'S not true," Ed said, his eyes looking away from the angry vampire in front of him. Al's stomach dropped into an uncomfortable region at his brother's words. What did Ed mean, not true?

"I wonder how he'd feel if he knew what we used to do together," Mustang purred, leaning forward to slide his tongue along the outside of Edward's ear. "I think we should show him."

"No-mph!" Ed's protest was cut short as Mustang smashed their lips together.

Anger boiled in Alphonse's chest. A strange red mist clouded his eyesight, his hands balled into tight fists, and his whole body shook. He bared his teeth and a guttural growl tore from his throat.

"Sounds like he doesn't like it," Mustang sniggered his black eyes flashing to Alphonse before returning to Edward's face. "Should we show him more?"

"Stoppit!" Edward spat but Mustang ignored him, crushing their lips together again. His free hand moved down Edward's chest, slowly crawling closer and closer to Ed's crotch.

"Leave him alone!" Al snarled, his face twisted with anger. "Get your hands off him!"

"No, he doesn't like this at all." Mustang shot Al a cocky smirk as his free hand dug its way into Edward's pants. Ed gasped and tried to pull away.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alphonse roared, lunging forward. He was almost blinded by the red haze that shrouded his eyes but one thing was clear; Mustang was the only thing clear in his angry state. Al clawed at the bastard, satisfaction filling him as he felt the vampire's skin peel away under his nails. His teeth bit into whatever flesh he could find, sometimes biting Mustang, sometimes biting himself. Blood welled from the wounds he inflicted, making his throat burn. He lashed out again and again, enjoying the sounds of pain as he continued to injure the man.

He lashed out at the hands that pulled him back from the one he was trying to kill. His red haze shifted its focus, trying to find the new target that was keeping him from what he wanted to do. He saw Edward's golden eyes glaring at him. Al hissed at his brother, baring his blood-soaked fangs. Ed's face looked shocked as he gazed at him. Al tried to leap at him, the anger in his mind clouding everything, but strong arms held him still.

"Stop, Al!" Edward shouted and Al realized he was growling loud enough for Ed to need to shout to be heard. He cut off the growl, but he was still tense. Edward slowly took his arms from around Al's, his gold eyes wary. "Mustang, are you ok?"

Al's anger flared again. Of course, Ed would worry about Mustang first! Alphonse hissed but found himself unable to attack his brother. It went against some deep instinct inside him. So to ease his fury, he broke the window open and crawled out, ignoring the glass cutting his hands and legs. He barely missed getting his head knocked off by a passing car (the red light had turned green several minutes ago during his attack and there was a line of very angry drivers honking at them to move it) as he fell into the street. He rolled to his feet and raced away from the car, from the smell of the blood from that awful bastard, from the brother that cared more about a stranger.

.:.

Edward grimaced as he cleaned off some of the blood on the pale leather upholstery. He wanted to run after Al, to make sure his little brother didn't get hurt, but something had kept him in the car. A stronger desire, to make sure Mustang, asshole that he was, was ok.

"That was the stupidest thing I've think you've ever done, jackass," Edward grumbled, running the bleach soaked rag over Mustang's arm. He ignored the hiss of pain as bleach got into one of the still healing wounds; he was a vampire, it wouldn't kill him.

"I've done dumber things," Mustang said, peeling his tattered shirt away from his chest. "I didn't expect him to act quite like that."

"But you knew it would tick him off," Edward spat. "And that it would piss me off, too."

"I was hoping for it." Mustang grinned. "But I am sorry you were hurt." He reached out to touch the scratches healing on Edward's forearms placed there during Al's blind attack.

"No you're not," Edward said, flinching away from Mustang's hand. "Why did you have to do that?"

"For the same reason you didn't hurt your brother," Mustang said. Ed opened his mouth to protest (a few good swears already on his tongue) but Mustang held up his hand to stop him. "I wasn't ready to lose you, Edward."

"What you mean by that?" Edward asked angrily. "You left after I transformed Al!"

"Three's a crowd. You know how vampires are," Mustang said and he suddenly sounded very old. "We're mostly solitary creatures. But we were human once, so we long for company. We pick someone who appeals to us as more than just prey to alleviate the solitude. A person who we're willing to weaken ourselves for to change them, so that we can have them forever. And that new vampire is attracted to their creator, just as much as the creator was drawn to them. It's like a dog to its master."

"I'm not your dog," Edward hissed.

"Then why aren't you running after your brother, like I know your longing to do?" Mustang challenged. "Why did you make sure I was ok before checking your brother? Why didn't he attack you for it?"

"I don't know," Edward grumbled, his eyes flicking to the open door and back to Mustang's now healed wounds. "I can't think straight."

"Your brother couldn't attack you anymore then than you can attack me now," Mustang continued. "You're loyal to me, Edward, and I'm not ready to give that up. _That's_ one of the real reasons most vampires wait before creating companion's for themselves."

"Al's not like that to me!" Edward growled.

"Really?" Mustang countered. "You really didn't want a friend that was loyal to you, that was just like you? What was your reasoning then, huh?"

Edward didn't answer.

"It's because we crave obedience as well, Edward. And it's easier for us to get than any human monarch. Because we can create a part of our creation's will."

"Shut up," Edward grumbled.

"I guess I didn't truly realize this, or I would have thought about it a little longer." Mustang gave a humorless laugh. "I would have made sure you were far more loyal."

"Shut up," Edward said, louder.

"Most new vampires don't think about leaving their creator. They want to stay by that person's side, because they know that person gave them a gift. But you don't seem to care."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Edward yelled. "SHUT UP! Shut up! Just shut up!" Edward held his head in his hands, his mind suddenly at war with itself. Half of it wanted to stay here with Mustang forever, because it knew Mustang was right. The other half wanted to run out of here, to find Alphonse and make sure he was ok. "Why did you do this to me?" He screamed. "Why did you have to pick me?"

"Because you were strong," Mustang's voice was soft. Edward tensed as he felt the other vampire's arms embracing him, trying to help hold him together. "I knew you were strong even for a human and I wanted to control that. I wanted the challenge of trying to tame it."

"Sick bastard," Edward growled. "You should have left me alone!"

"I wanted to give you everything you wanted," Mustang whispered in his ear. "Remember when I first told you that?"

Edward remembered perfectly. It was one of his first nights as a vampire, and his senses were still adjusting. Mustang had held him like Edward had held Al in the alley, whispering that he would give him everything. "I want… I don't know what I want," Edward said painfully. "I want this to stop!" He heard the catch in Mustang's breathing, and felt the arms around him tighten.

"Then go," Mustang told him. The arms around Edward disappeared. "Go find your brother. I don't need you anymore."

"Wha?" Edward could only gape at his creator, his master. "What are you—"

"Get out of here!" Mustang bellowed. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

Edward wavered, pain in his eyes, and then ran from the sidewalk he was standing on as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough. He could still hear Mustang's heartbroken sobs.

.:.

Alphonse didn't like to cry. It meant he was too miserable to hold in whatever pain he felt inside. Every time he cried, Ed would feel just as bad, and sit beside him and comfort him. But Edward wasn't here and Al didn't care; let his stupid brother stay with that molesting bastard. Al didn't need his brother, didn't want him. And as he told himself these lies, he cried harder. The absence of his brother's companionship was gnawing away at him, making his chest hurt. He hated Mustang for taking Edward away from him again!

"Al." Edward's apologetic sigh sounded softly in his ear. His arms wrapped around Al, holding him close, even as Al try to push away.

"Let go," Al protested. Just because the pain of not having his brother with him was gone, didn't mean he wasn't still mad at him for staying with that bastard.

"I don't want to," Ed said, burying his face in Al's neck. "I don't want to let you go. I love you."

Al stopped struggling, becoming limp in his brother's grasp. Edward rarely showed his emotions (save for anger) and his sudden statement caught Alphonse by surprise. "Wha-what?"

"I love you, dammit!" Edward nearly growled, turning Al around. "I love you and I don't ever want to lose you!" He crushed his mouth to Al's, holding him tighter. Al could only blink as his brother clung desperately to him.

"What happened to Mustang?" Al asked when Ed finally drew back far enough for him to get out the question.

"Please don't talk about him," Edward said, looking down. "I don't… Just forget about him."

"Why aren't you with him?" Al asked, sneering. He felt angry now that his brother was acting like nothing had happened. Al wasn't about to forget the way Ed had been more concerned for that bastard than him. "Did he abandon you again?"

"Please, Al, just stop," Ed whispered. "He's… he… he let me go."

"Let you go?" Al scoffed. "So you're his pet?"

"Not anymore." Ed buried his head in Al's chest. Ed began shaking and Al thought that his brother was trying to hold back his anger at the jibes Al had shot at him. It wasn't until he felt something warm and wet on his shirt that he realized, with great shock, that Edward was crying.

"E-Edward?"

"Just… please, let me stay like this for a while," Edward said, his voice shaking and broken. Al couldn't remember a time when his brother had ever cried. The crying usually came from Al and so he was at a loss as to how to help. He wrapped his arms around Ed and rested his cheek on his brother's golden hair, hoping to comfort him. Al couldn't feel angry with Edward when his brother was like this.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Edward was finally able to hold back his tears. "Sorry," Ed mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffing.

"Ed, what happened?" Al asked, not taking his arms from around his brother. "Did that guy hurt you?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "I hurt him. It felt…" Ed shuddered.

"Why do you feel so sorry for him?" Al asked, not as harshly as he had before. "He left you and attacked you in the car."

"Attacked _me_?" Ed asked with a laugh. "And what you did to him was just a slap on the wrist?"

Al shifted uncomfortably. "Why do you feel sorry for him?" he asked again.

"He made me a vampire," Edward said, biting his lip. "We've shared blood. It's the way vampires are."

"I don't understa—"

"You know what I'm talking about," Edward interrupted. "You could have attacked me in the car but you didn't. I turned you into a vampire. You can't hurt me because that's just the way it is. You can't hurt your creator. No new vampire can. And that's why I feel sorry for him because he let me go even though it hurt him."

"You attacked Mustang," Al said. "When he dragged me to his car, you almost took his arm off."

"I-I forgot about that." Edward was silent for a moment. Al smiled to himself as he remembered the fury in his brother's eyes, a fury brought on to protect him, as Ed clawed at Mustang's arm. "I don't know what happened… Maybe I was away from him for too long. I just remember thinking he was going to hurt you…" Ed held onto Al tighter, resting his forehead on Al's shoulder.

"Maybe that's why you could attack him," Al said, leaning his head on Ed's. "Because you let _him_ go by changing me. You care about me more… right?"

"Of course I do!" Edward exclaimed, jerking away from Al to glare into his grey-brown eyes. "I love you more than anything."

Al smiled softly and pulled Ed's face to his. "I love you too, Brother," he whispered before pressing his lips to Edward's. Loving his brother like this wasn't wrong, not to him. Not now after Edward had gone against the basic instincts of a new vampire to protect him. This time, when Edward hesitantly licked his lower lip, Al responded by opening his mouth invitingly. He shivered as Ed ran his hands up his spine and clung tightly to his jacket. Alphonse wove his fingers through Edward's long gold hair, pressing their faces closer together. This was bliss and if it was a sin, neither of them gave a damn about it.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked with a chuckle as Alphonse's lips found their way down his neck to the vein pumping blood at an incredible rate. Al looked up sheepishly.

"A little bit," he admitted.

Edward smiled, ruffled Al's hair, and kissed him firmly for a few seconds before saying, "Let's go hunting."

Alphonse smiled with his brother and grabbed onto his hand.

* * *

A/N: Yep, it's a random vampire!verse and Ed and Al are randomly vampires... but come on, who doesn't like a hot vampire?

Reviews are welcome!! I always like to know what you think ;)


End file.
